The Lonely Counterfort
by FoxPupil
Summary: Anadil is a wandering chronicler and dungeon capturer though the previous describes her much better. With all of her heart Anadil wishes to use her power and knowledge to support her brother so that he could become a great king. This is what she decided after finally reuniting with him but what if her decision clashes with her chronicler mindset?
1. Their Names Are Anadil & Cyrus

**Notes:** First and foremost I must declare that, with the exception of my OCs, I don't own any of the characters from Magi; they are all owned by Ohtaka Shinobu. Secondly, the story's plotline will mostly follow the manga, although it might be altered. As for the spelling of the characters' names and certain expressions (e.g.: phrases of magic) I will use the ones that the Magi Wiki uses. And finally, my mother language is Hungarian so my grammar or usage of some phrases may not be flawless.

* * *

 **1st Night:**

 **Their Names Are Anadil & Cyrus**

„ _I wish I wouldn't come here._ "

It wasn't the first time Anadil thought this, but it was certainly the very first time that this kind of musing crossed her mind only after a quarter of an hour she arrived to her actual destination, namely her father's house.

It wasn't like trouble never found her, however just like other people she preferred to have, at least, a short rest between two issues. After all Anadil just arrived after a long voyage from the Reim Empire to Balbadd with her apprentice, Cyrus, when her 'dear' older half-brother commanded him to go to the house of some rich noble. She was exhausted, angry at her brother and on the top of that she barely managed to pack off her stuff when she heard an agitated shout from out of the main gate. Fortunately her scimitar was still hanging at her side so she ran outwards, unhesitant. Outside she saw a stranger in relatively fine clothes speaking to Rasul who was her aforementioned half-brother, also her father's first born son, the supposed heir of the merchant Sajid Qamar, their father.

The man, who was standing before Rasul, was of average size and had a quite pale complexion. There were freckles on his face that was framed with white hair and he wore a green keffiyeh on his head. His long off-white garb had green hem ornamented with interweaving pattern of rhombus.

Anadil saw that behind the newcomer two youngsters stood; a girl seemingly younger than herself and a boy, even younger than the girl beside him. The girl had trimmed dark pink hair; her eyes were of the same color. She had a simple white dress and otherwise the leather straps bound around her legs, she was barefoot. The little boy had long braided blue hair and it seemed as it was almost flowing behind him. He was also barefoot and was dressed in a short blue vest with white puffy pants. He had a turban and it had a ruby right in its middle, also he had a golden flute hanging down from his neck on a string.

"My name is Ja'far and I came from Sindria" the man said to Rasul. "Due to some circumstances we were assigned to support the soldiers here, should the Fog Troupe attack this mansion. My master and associate are helping out at the mansion of Haldoob."

"I see" was Rasul's answer. "I assume that you and your companions are already familiar with the doing of these robbers. I am called Rasul, by the way. I was also appointed to be in charge here as I am the son of the wealthy merchant Sajid Qamar who is the master of this mansion." Ja'far had put on an emotionless face but Anadil was sure he noticed the pride in Rasul's voice. Now that her brother seemed to have finished speaking, she thought this is an adequate time for query.

"Excuse me," she began as she stepped beside her brother to catch the others' attention. "Would you mind telling me more about this Fog Troupe you mentioned?" Keen black eyes flashed toward her face before the Sindrian bowed to her while Rasul was looking at her with warning reproach which the chronicler chose to ignore. In the past he always behaved like this when she was showing her face in public so there was no point in taking it to heart anyway.

"I'm afraid, I didn't catch your name, miss." A polite smile graced Ja'far's lips as he said this, watching the lovely young woman before him. She had long hair of dark brown which she wore in segmented low ponytail. Her bangs were separated lopsidedly, but a lock of hair dangled into her forehead, making a line between her sky-blue eyes. Her clothes were simple though well-maintained; she wore a short sleeved and dark green top with beige colored baggy pants and curly-toed shoes. There were two characteristic things about her appearance. The first was the off-white cloak with magenta edging, ornamented with intricate patterns and the other was the scimitar, hanging at her side right above the dark blue sash which fastened the aforementioned cloak.

"Ah, I apologize, I haven't introduced myself yet." She returned his gesture and answered his unspoken question. _Who are you exactly_? "I am Anadil, a wandering chronicler in profession, but also the daughter of Sajid Qamar. I've arrived just recently."

"I see, Miss Anadil" nodded Ja'far. "According to our sources the Fog Troupe is a band of thieves who attack only on foggy nights, such as this one. They only loot nobles also they share the stolen goods with the poor so they seem as chivalrous thieves."

"But due to the plunders the king rose the taxes, yes?" the chronicler interjected with slightly darker gaze.

"Indeed" Ja'far answered to her comment then wanted to continue his explanation, but Rasul interrupted him.

"How did you know?" he asked. "You weren't even here in the past four years." Rasul really wanted to know, however Anadil refused to acknowledge his presence, yet again.

"Please go on, Mister Ja'far, I'm listening." was all she said. Even so Rasul didn't give up.

"Don't give me the silent treatment!" He gripped Anadil's forearm and turned her around harshly. "I won't tolerate it from anyone, especially you, a runaway bastard!" he yelled.

Ja'far was stunned for a whole moment then quickly composed himself. Who would have thought that there will be a family drama at the mansion of the wealthy merchant Sajid Qamar? It certainly was unexpected. Although the topic piqued his interest greatly, he decided it's better if he waits for the miss' answer as it wasn't his place to intervene.

"You sure are noisy, dear brother of mine" the girl finally said; her eyes cold as ice. "I would love to talk to you, however neither the time nor the place is appropriate right now. I thought you were wise enough to realize something as simple as this, but now I see that I've overestimated you." Her voice wasn't loud, yet it was heard crystal clear by those who were present. A servant standing nearby gulped at the tension between the siblings. Neither of them liked to be insulted though it was Rasul who took it more badly.

"How dare you-" He spoke in a sharp tone. "I could never comprehend why my honorable father chose to tolerate you. You are only an illegitimate child who was given birth by a mere harlot." At this, the blue haired little boy and his companion gasped loudly, but the man disregarded them as his sister didn't even bat an eye at his verbal abuses.

"Yes, true enough." the chronicler said coolly. "However it was the man whom you honor so much as your father that couldn't control himself and conceived a mere harlot."

"You little ungrateful bi-" Rasul began and raised his free hand to hit the cheeky girl but he was cut off by Ja'far who decided it's time for intervention so he grabbed Rasul's raised arm.

"Please watch your language Lord Rasul" he called out to the other in a cool demeanor. "There are also children amongst those who are present."

The man's eyes were shot toward the two youngsters whom he completely forgot about. They were standing just a little further from them, eyes big with aghast. He immediately sobered up and let go of his sister's arm at once then stepped back.

Rasul was ashamed of himself. Not only he spoke in an unrefined way and was willing to hurt his sister, an illegitimate one, but a woman nonetheless, he also lashed his frustration of these past months out on her as if she was the one who caused it. His deed, without a doubt, was unjust.

"I apologize for my severe discourtesy. My sister is right. I also should have taken you lot into consideration."

"If you are truly sorry what you've done, then send for Cyrus to come back here. You sent him away without my consent after all." Anadil chose to voice what displeasured her most at last. With this Rasul understood why she was ignoring him to the point of rudeness.

"The boy is of unknown origin" he told her. "It's only natural that I won't let someone like him into our home, especially with Father being ill. It was better to send him where he can be observed— by military guards further from here. "

"That boy of unknown origin, as you put it, is my apprentice and I require his presence!"

"With all due respect, Miss" interfered the Sindrian "I think your worry is needless as my acquaintances are more than enough to keep your pupil safe."

"I do hope that you're right Mister Ja'far" sighed the brunette then with a faint smile she added "Though, even without any hope I can see that you undoubtedly trust the ability of your associates."

"I am glad you think so" the white-haired man nodded in agreement. "As for our earlier topic, please, let me continue. Due to his special situation my master was able to have an audience with King Ahbmad which resulted in an unusual arrangement; that is why we, my master and his subordinates, are currently supporting Baldadd's Royal Army against the Fog Troupe." It hasn't passed Anadil that the person in front of her haven't mentioned what was at stake because of that 'unusual arrangement', as he put it. But she just listened to him nonetheless and didn't interrupt him.

"I managed to spread some false rumors regarding the movements of the Royal Army, therefore we can be certain that the thieves will most probably attack either the noble Haldoob or the wealthy merchant Sajid Qamar." Anadil didn't need to ask why the Sindrian should spread gossips that will make two rich households into targets to robbers, chivalrous or not. The king collects heavy taxes from the poor so the wealthy can live their life luxuriously without any problem. While the nobles prosper the poor will wither and nobody would care about it. In nutshell the kingdom is corrupt so the king and the Royal Army, therefore the king will aid the aristocrats should they be threatened by the Fog Troupe.

"Let me ask you just one more question" the chronicler addressed Ja'far after a short silence. He merely agreed with an inclination of his head so she proceeded. "When did the audience take place?"

At this the white-haired man blinked, surprised. This clearly wasn't a question he expected, but he still responded to it. "Yesterday afternoon, Miss" he said.

"Now, you amaze me, Mister Ja'far" The brown-haired girl told him with a stunned expression which melted into an appreciative smile. "You work fast."

"You honor me, Miss Anadil" bowed the complimented one as he thought " _She's sharp._ "

Now that his sister's questions were answered, Rasul considered it a proper of a time to finally have a talk with her which was much needed. Their father was deathly ill and Rasul knew he at least owed Anadil to tell her this much. That's why he stepped to her and told her.

"I think we should have a conversation about the purpose of your coming here."

"Yes, we should" she replied softly. After that they apologized for the previous scene and their bad first impressions in front of Ja'far and the children then excused themselves and retied to the mansion to discourse.

* * *

At the same time when Anadil was talking with the white-haired man, Cyrus, the mentioned apprentice, stood in the yard of the noble Haldoob, tapped the grip of his spear, wondering while looking at the two tall individuals and tried to decipher what should he do. He knew that he should greet them in some way, but the muscled redhead astonished him so much that he only could gape at him. The redhead didn't seem to be affected by his staring, however, after a very long and soundless minute he also fixed his own eyes at Cyrus so now both of them were gazing each other in awkward silence until the redhead's companion spoke.

"So" he began hesitantly. "Is something wrong that you looking so hardly at Masrur?" The man that talked had golden eyes and long purple hair which he wore in a low ponytail. Cyrus saw it when he was coming through the mansion's front gate. Cyrus also knew that this man, like himself, is probably from Parthevia too, though his colors were a shade lighter than his owns. The boy didn't break off his stare, but answered nonetheless.

"No… nothing in particular" he said. "It's just this is my first time seeing a Fanalis up-close."

"But you only looking at his eyes" responded the long-haired man. At this Cyrus immediately tore his eyes away from the Fanalis so he was able to see that the other Parthevian was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and seemingly waited for an explanation.

"Sorry" the youngster replied while scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. "It's merely a bad habit. I didn't mean to be discourteous, I apologize." He bowed a little then glanced up to see the ponytailed man smiling indulgently.

"Calm down, no offense is taken. Right, Masrur?"

"Yes" was all being said.

"Although it surprised me that you knew about the Fanalis. Most people don't know very much about them. Ah, yes, I almost forgot to introduce myself and my companion. I'm a merchant called Sin and he, as you heard before, is Masrur." Sin told him as he gestured toward himself then the redhead with his right hand. "We came from Sindria, however we currently aiding the military against the Fog Troupe, a troublesome band of thieves." The youth nodded at this then began to talk about his own situation.

"My name is Cyrus. I arrived recently with my teacher who is a very knowledgeable person by the way. I was told by my teacher that she has some serious business within her family that needs to be taken care. Yet at our arrival I was kind of… escorted out and guided here to aid the military, tough no one asked my opinion about the matter." The boy grimaced when he said the word of 'escorted' so it was clear to Sin and Masrur that he was practically kicked out. It also didn't escaped them that Cyrus was just as vague in his explanation as Sin was.

"Ah, well" the lad sighed, closing his dark amber eyes for a moment then looked up the others and added "Then nice to meet you, I suppose."

"Nice to meet you too, Cyrus" said Sin, smirking. Cyrus on the other hand didn't know what to say next so the silence was stretching unpleasantly long before he accidentally asked the first question what was in his mind since he saw Sin.

"So, was it worth leaving Parthevia for Sindria?"

"What?" Cyrus' reward was two blank faces at his sudden query. Although it was brief Sin's expression darkened for a moment, but in the next his usual smile was on its rightful place. "Would you please elaborate further what you just said?" Sin asked. In spite of his mien his golden eyes were cold. The lad was eyeing him with caution.

"You don't need to be so wary about it, mister" was his response. "It was out of mere curiosity."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"I was only nosey about how it feels when it's you who decides to leave your homeland. That's all" the boy said then suddenly grinned at the older Parthevian. "Did you think that I'll give you some of that expatriot shit?"

The purple haired man only gave him a frown at his sudden change of his way of speaking. It was like his true self outcropped itself from beneath his disguise of carefully woven words. As if Cyrus wouldn't want others to see his real self. But what is that he's trying to cover up and why is he concealing it?

"Judging from your appearance one would say you're at least sixteen years old, but something tells me you must be younger than that. Just how old are you?" The man before Cyrus was demanding and the boy didn't like it at all. It looks like he unintentionally pried about a sensitive topic so now Sin was retorting back as he somehow realized something about the lad as well.

"Okay, fine, dammit, I get it!" He suddenly lashed out his frustration onto the other. "I get it; you don't want to answer. Forget that I asked anything!"

The adult was seemingly taken aback at his reaction. He thought the youngster will give in at his commanding attitude as others before and will confess, but he approached the situation in a very much different way. People usually begin to talk under his pressure, but this kid gave a choice that made both of them winners and losers at the same time.

" _How very interesting_ " Sinbad, who right now was known as 'Sin', thought. A common brat of Cyrus' age rarely speaks in as a refined way as his, though the children of nobles were exception, but they wouldn't make the mistake of speaking so vulgarly all of sudden. In this aspect Cyrus reminded the king of a kid who was about to finish learning a poem; knows the script well, yet it still slips from his mind. Sinbad also noticed that Cyrus' skin was way more tanned than his own, like the lad was spending really long time outside. Thanks to this the five stripes of lighter skin color on his neck, both wrists and ankles, were quite visible. Noble kids don't have these marks either. Whoever Cyrus was and whatever hard past he had, the lad's teacher undoubtedly did a good work of him.

"No, I'm also to blame" he shook his head and looked into the youngster's eyes. "I was far too pushy than I've should been. The word 'expatriot' doesn't evoke good memories so I was being harsh with you in order to evade your question." Sin said with his usual smile.

" _I've noticed that._ " Cyrus mused, but aloud he only replied with a nonchalant face "I see. No offense is taken, mister." The adult gazed at him perplexed.

"I understand" was his response. "I'm glad we overcame our difference." In truth Sinbad was quite curious about this youngster called Cyrus, but he seemed to be bored with him. Just as the adult thought about this, the lad yawned and a quite big one at that.

"Hey, Masrur" he called out to the giant Fanalis who gazed at him immediately. "Am I really that boring?" Now Masrur took a glance at the boy who yawned once more.

"Well, apparently."

"What?!" gaped Sin. "Really?!" Before the man could fall into despair, Cyrus finally realized it was his reaction that they talked about so he spoke to Sin.

"No, please don't misunderstand; it's not your fault. I'm merely tired." he tried to console him as he explained further. "We, my teacher and I, came by ship and it was my very first time so it took a toll on me as I actually got seasickness." He only said this much and he managed to pique Sinbad's attention again.

"You already mentioned your teacher" he noted. "You stated that she's knowledgeable as well. May I ask, what kind of person is she?" He curiously eyed with Cyrus who was glancing back at him warily then figured it's alright to talk to him about Anadil.

"She's very kind" the youth began. "It's like as if she's my mother and sister at the same time. I also truly respect her as she taught me so many things. She's always patient with me as well, but strict too; she doesn't like if I fool around during a lesson. I want to be of use to her so I'm learning as much and as fast as I can. I definitely don't want to disappoint her neither do I want to be deadweight to her." Cyrus hasn't descried the amused expression on Sinbad's face neither he saw as Masrur jerked up his head at the last sentence with interest.

"She's quite strong too" the boy continued. "After all, she travelled alone for a long time and knows a few things about swordsmanship as well. Though she takes out her opponents every time she's attacked, I've never saw her kill any of them. Yeah, she's my savior, my redeemer." A far way look was on Cyrus' face but he was also smiling fondly. It was evident that he was thinking about his teacher and this kind of devotion only made Sinbad more interested in her. The king was about to ask something related to Anadil when a shutter of a window above was opened violently and behind it stood the chuffed master of the mansion.

"Hey, you down there!" he screamed. "Guard my estate properly, will you?! Really… Just because the army doesn't have enough manpower they only sent two guards and a stupid brat over so that I can't even eat well because of this!" The man said this but he was still stuffing himself nonstop and Masrur didn't missed the chance to comment on it while Sinbad was mumbling about warm food and room.

Cyrus was about to give a piece of his mind when a skinny woman with a bundle in her arms appeared from the fog and staggered toward the trio. Sinbad rushed to her side to help her but rather than explaining herself she tried to stab him in the stomach with a dagger. Though Sinbad evaded it without any problem he was still surprised at the female's action.

The sound of stamping feet alarmed the trio that there were others out there; however they were still surrounded by unknown people. Still the tall redhead Masrur didn't lose his composure and by Sin's command he twisted out a tree nearby and with it he fanned the fog away so the poorly armed beggars became visible. _Were they the Fog Troupe?_ The king in incognito pondered on this when the woman who tried to stab him spoke:

"A-are you three… with this mansion? If you are trying to stand in our way then we will kill you! The only thing we want to steal is food! My child will die if I can't feed her today either! It would the third time and I don't want to lose any other child because of high taxes!" The heart wrecking speech earned a gasp from both Sinbad and Cyrus as Masrur remained his cool self. The boy wanted to tell the woman that they won't try to stop them but then the paunchy nobleman began to blab.

"Aren't these the rats from the slum? Shoo, shoo, you stinking beggars! I'll give you this so go somewhere else!" He threw the fried chicken leg down and Cyrus could only watch dumbstruck as the skinny mother ran to the food to pick it up. The boy was even more shocked when Sin grabbed her hand in order to prevent it.

"There's no need to do this" he told the mother with a somber face. "Go into that mansion and take as much as you like. The nobles' wealth comes from you taxes after all. If you feel that you gain nothing of the feel free to retrieve it back. However don't kill anyone while doing it." At this the beggars were amazed but still nodded in agreement then ran off while the noble Haldoob was wailing over Sinbad's actions.

Cyrus merely gazed at the ground with a forlorn glint in his eyes and twisting his mouth into a bitter grin-like expression. Inside he was angry at the noble, because his actions and words made him remember his own past. The lad didn't like to dwell on it too much so he shook off those thoughts and decided it's time for him to leave the scene. After all, with the 'rightful robbing' going on here it was obvious to Cyrus that the Fog Troupe's true target is Sajid Qamar's residence. The boy didn't hesitate to tell about his intentions to the other two, but when Sin tried to dissuading him by saying it will be dangerous, Cyrus had enough.

"The hell I will stay behind when I know that it's definitely dangerous there and Anadil is there!" he yelled to Sinbad. "And if the Fog Troupe is there then all the more!" With that Cyrus took off and Sin only tutted, annoyed but still told the Fanalis to let the boy do as he wishes.

"He's too stubborn to listen to others so just leave him be!"

"Aren't you just dissatisfied that you couldn't draw him out about his teacher?" the redhead inquired knowing well that he hit the nail in the head.

"What?! Of course not!" Sin exclaimed but it was a lost case.

"Womanizer of the Seven Seas" Masrur murmured under his nose though purposefully loud enough for Sinbad to hear.

* * *

 **Notes:** I would only point it out that in the manga there are no names given for the Fog Troupe's targets; they merely referred as 'a wealthy merchant' and 'a noble'. That's why I dared to take liberty alter the names (Aljaris and Haldoob) mentioned in the anime. Also you can take a look of Anadil's appearance with this link (just make sure to erase any space between any characters and cange the word 'dot' for an actual one):

tana-san dot deviantart dot com / art / Anadil - Qamar - Magi - OC - 480834991

I reread this chapter quite a few times to avoid possible mistakes so I've noticed that the dialogue between Cyrus and Sinbad is awkward to say the very least. I didn't rewrite it because I think it's within both of their nature to be overcautious sometimes as Sinbad is a king (and a sly person as he called himself) and Cyrus with his difficult past.

Also, did anyone notice the Sinbad no Bouken reference?


	2. Rekindling

**2nd Night:**

 **Rekindling**

They both were in the living room sitting on soft pillows beside the low table. The room was simple and elegant yet somewhat elaborate thanks to the many colors of tapestries and carpets.

"So, about your coming here" Rasul began while pouring wine into his cup. "But before that; what were you doing in general?" Her brother looked harmlessly curious about this question, but Anadil thought it's still better to be as brief as possible.

"Learning" was her terse answer which made Rasul choking on his mouthful of wine.

"That's all?!" he looked at his sister disbelievingly. "You were away for four years and that's all you have to say? One would think that at least you want to catch up."

"I don't need to catch up, Rasul" Anadil stated. "I could gain news from here even without me being here just like our father was able to locate me in Reim through his connections."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Her brother inquired.

"It so obvious" she said with a sigh and decided it's her time to fill her cup. "Our father is quite the accomplished merchant so it would be no wonder. Tidings come to and fro through traders, couriers and nomads mostly. Although, considering the age we're living in, dungeon capturers can also be regarded as bringers of news since with a power of a djinn one could travel through the Central Desert overnight."Rasul only listened to her half-heartedly despite the fact that it was him who got an answer to his question. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Anadil but she cared little about her brother's opinion and she knew that the feeling was mutual on Rasul's end too.

"How come you didn't follow our father's footsteps?" she asked suddenly. Rasul gazed at her wonderingly, finding the query peculiar.

"I thought you didn't need to catch up" he teased, his lips forming a half smile.

"I don't" confirmed Anadil. Her brother merely shook his head at her denial but didn't press it further.

"I'm not as patient like our father neither do I have his finesse. I'm more efficient in fighting and I don't really fancy travelling. I thought that I will be more useful to Balbadd if I'm in the Royal Army." For a few minutes the siblings sat mutely, moving only when they raised their cups to their mouths. It wasn't an unpleasant silence but it wasn't comfortable either.

"Fahter is very sick." It was Rasul who spoke first. His voice was faint yet crystal clear and he eyed his sister with a serious face.

"He said as much in his letter" she replied.

"The doctor who treats him said he has not much time left."

"Should this not be the case, I wouldn't be here. I'm not as heartless to deny our father his last wish. If possible I would like him to be at peace when he leaves this world." Rasul looked at Anadil astounded and a wan smile appeared on her face but Rasul couldn't stand it for long so he turned his head down in shame. He wasn't expecting her to be so gracious after all those years. It's not like he physically harmed her but, truth to be told, he rarely hesitated to hurt her with words.

"Thank you" Rasul whispered.

" _You shouldn't thank me_ " she thought. " _I'm not doing this just for him. It's within my interests to have this matter finished._ " Anadil didn't know what to say to her rueful brother so she stood up to go back into her own room but before that she reminded her brother that he's supposed to be in charge of the soldiers stationed at their father's mansion.

The chronicler decided there were too much documents that were in need of rectification so she took those out from her package then sat down an began to work to put her mind of her constant worry for Cyrus. After all, the boy was usually quite a handful for other people and rash too. Thanks to Rasul's intervention she couldn't even warn her pupil about not being too reckless… Though, knowing Cyrus he would probably just go after his own head, even if she took the trouble to repeat her admonitions over and over again. Anadil just sighed loudly at this thought and began the work of correcting her scribbles; a work other people would deem rather boring and tedious.

Outside the mansion the soldiers did their guarding duty in silence which the chronicler commended since the quiet was helping her to concentrate her mind on the scripts. After a while some noises came from the outdoor, but this in itself wouldn't pose as a far too bothering factor, however the fact that the noises became more obstreperous, did vexed her and very much at that. That's why she chose to carefully put her reed pen down and stood up from the desk in order to take a peek, just to know what's happening on the outer side of her room's wall.

What Anadil witnessed, truly caught her off-guard as she honestly didn't anticipate that sight. It was the Fog Troupe attacking while being true to their name thanks to those mysterious weapons they had. She silently observed as Jafar made his move only to be subdued by a black fog and then later the young Fanalis girl found herself in that very same situation after she raid the thieves over. Although that was quite the peculiar occurrence to beheld, it still wasn't that stunned Anadil the most. It was those persons whom she saw fighting alongside the members of the Fog Troupe. She barely could believe to her very own eyes!

" _Cassim, Brother…! Just what on earth the two of you think you are doing?!_ " the chronicler mused unbelievingly. She felt shock at first then anger and disappointment followed – she couldn't help it but to clench her fists so that she wouldn't scream in frustration at them.

From that point on the events sped up so much she didn't even get the chance to feel shocked anymore, even if it was about a tiny boy being able to summon a djinn or her brother calling forth a wall of scorching flames which enabled the Fog Troupe to escape. For a moment the chronicler girl stood right there at her window where she watched the whole ordeal but fortunately she managed to wake up from her haze and went down to offer her help should it be needed.

* * *

Meanwhile Cyrus was rushing along the street, back to the way to Sajid Qamar's mansion, with full speed almost. He rested his spear's upper half on the top of his right shoulder and hurriedly passed the alleys. From ahead of him he could hear the sounds of approaching footsteps; those were rapid just like his own. Any other individual in his place would've assumed it would be the Royal army, but Cyrus knew better than that. Any soldiers from any army – especially the Royal Army – would definitely not make the mistake of making such a noisy ruckus in their wake, even more so if they are on duty to capture the thieves that are deemed to be the enemies of the king.

The first people of the group of thieves appeared from a street connected to the one he currently used. Cyrus accelerated. The others noticed him too late thus presenting the boy with the perfect opening among their lines he could wish for so he used both gravity and his momentum; he crouched with one leg straightened in front of himself and literally slipped through the Fog Troupe. However he underestimated them and almost got caught by Cassim's black binding fog, but luckily his reflexes were good enough to change direction in time. Cyrus by running a few steps, used the muscles in his legs to create the impetus necessary for avoiding the ominous cloud-like thing and, with great élan, he jumped and used his momentum anew to literally scud on the wall of a garden belonging to some wealthy person's big house.

From merely a few steps away of Cassim he hopped down to land a repaying attack, but Hassan – a bulky man with a cloth over his left eye – finally awoke from his initial surprise and defensively stepped in front of his mate. Cyrus didn't even bat an eye at that and shoved the blunt end of his spear's helve into Hassan's stomach. The grown man lurched forward from the sudden pain and before he could pull himself together Cyrus landed another hit onto him – to his head this time. Hassan grunted as he lost his consciousness, after that the boy was more than ready to assault Cassim, but in his conceit he didn't reckon with Alibaba who diverted the spearhead Cyrus pointed at Cassim's right arm. The lad didn't calculated this and was truly astounded as Alibaba used his own impetus to get behind his back and knock him out with the hilt of his curved dagger.

"Thanks, mate. For a moment there I thought I was in real trouble" said Cassim as the prince sheathed his weapon after Cyrus hit the ground unconscious, his spear rolling away clattering on the stone.

"That boy is 'real trouble' himself" noted Zaynab. "To think that a mere brat made a so quick work of Hassan… That is something to pester him about in the future" she chuckled.

"We have to hurry back to the headquarters" told them Alibaba while he signed to the other men to carry their comrade. "The army will be here shortly, we mustn't linger any longer."

"Take it easy, Alibaba" Cassim grinned as the resumed their running. "We didn't get any goods tonight but we still won, after all, as long as we're free we can do anything and, with you here, we are capable even more than that!" His laugh echoed around as the Fog Troupe left the streets of the nobles.

Later Cyrus found himself lying on the cold stone while staring at a golden pair of eyes.

"I see you woke up" Sinbad told him with a huge smile on his face.

"How long was I out?" the lad asked.

"I don't know" the king in incognito just shook his head at his question. "We just arrived here a few moments ago. Are you alright?"

"Aside from having my pride wounded, I think I'll manage" came Cyrus' answer.

"Good. Now let's get going" said the ponytailed man grinning amiably as he offered his hand to the boy who hesitated for a little before accepting the other's help. Sinbad pulled him up only to have him back onto the paved road. "I believe you said you're fine?"

"Ugh" the chronicler's pupil couldn't help but clutching his head. "I said because I thought I was. It seems the hit was stronger than I anticipated."

"A hit?" Sin merely arched an eyebrow.

"There was man with identical face to my teacher's. Naturally it surprised me and the next moment I was knocked out already." the lad explained as he slowly and carefully stood up. Then the feeling of nausea bobbled up its ugly head so Cyrus, in order to not vomiting out of his stomach's contents, put his hand onto his mouth.

Sinbad sighed at the youth before him with his hands on his hip then stepped to the boy and threw his arm around his own neck while supporting him with his other hand while Masrur took up the spear. There were a lot of things the king would want to ask from Cyrus and he was very curious why the face of the brat's teacher is similar to a member of the Fog Troupe's own. Regrettably his interrogation should wait as the other was obviously not in a shape to talk so he would get his answers sooner if he now helps the kid.

"I apologize for burdening you" Cyrus told them in a muffled voice as his hand was still on his mouth while they walked toward Sajid Qamar's mansion. Sin only responded with a good-natured laugh and told the lad he shouldn't concern himself with it.

After a good while they've arrived the home of the wealthy merchant. The soldiers at the mansion were in disarray and the yard looked like a big fire stormed around it, but the expression the little boy Aladdin wore was more surprising. The ever cheerful and optimistic lad looked like he was about to cry. Sinbad immediately wanted to know what happened and, as the very capable servant Ja'far was, he briefed his king about the situation without the purple haired man having to say anything.

"Cyrus!" The advisor just finished talking when they heard Anadil's worried exclamation. Turning toward her they saw the chronicler as she rushed to Cyrus. "What happened to you?"

"There was a little conflict at Haldoob's place and after it ended he hurried ahead in order to be of some assistance here, however, on our way here we found him on the pavement unconscious. He said that he was knocked out by a man looking similar to you." Sinbad helpfully informed Anadil while she was examining the bump on the boy's temple where he took the hit.

"Is that true, Cyrus?" Anadil questioned her pupil who only replied with a curt nod. "If it's like that then…" She sighed. "I hate to say it, but you deserved what you got. I've told you so many times, over and over, that you shouldn't be rash, yet you always ignore my warnings." The young woman was seriously annoyed at his apprentice but she knew as well that lecturing him won't make things better so, with a vexed huff, she turned to the king in incognito.

"I cannot be grateful enough to you for going through the trouble of carrying my reckless pupil back to me. By the way, I am Anadil, Sajid Qamar's daughter though I earn my livelihood as a chronicler." she said as she stretched out of her hand for Sinbad who, instead of shaking it, drew it to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm glad to meet a charming chronicler such as you, Miss Anadil. I am called Sin and I'm a travelling merchant, similar to your father" he smiled benignly at her, but Anadil merely raised an eyebrow.

"Likewise, Mister Sin" she answered finally as she pulled her hand free and her tone was a bit colder that before which didn't go unnoticed by the others. "All of you must be really tired so I take Cyrus over from here on. Thank you again for bringing him back to me and good night." With that the young woman took away the spear from Masur and uncurled the boy's arm from Sin's neck. The lad grabbed his weapon and using it as a stick he was supported as chronicler and apprentice retired into the mansion while the High King in incognito just stared in obtuseness at them.

"Did I said something wrong?" he inquired his subordinates, still in lack of comprehension.

"You didn't" responded Ja'far calmly.

"Then?" At this question the advisor felt his anger slowly building up.

"You obviously flirted with her" helped out the Fanalis, his voice nonchalant as always.

"What?! I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!" accused Ja'far while pointing his finger at the purple-haired king. "Do you even know what have you done?! She isn't like the other brainless women you had affair with! Why do you have to foolishly flirt with every pretty-faced female wherever you go?! Now we can't get any answers out of her and that's for sure! All of that because you're so incapable of restraining yourself!"

* * *

"I can't believe that the bastard had the nerve to actually flirt with you" growled Cyrus behind his palm while he was laid down on the bed with Anadil's help. Fortunately she asked the servants to prepare a room for him beforehand. While the boy was grumbling something about lechers the young woman instructed the attending maid to take care of her apprentice as she took up her shawl. Noticing this, Cyrus stopped his grousing and looked at her curiously.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"An unexpected appointment came up" the chronicler replied while winding the magenta colored fabric around her head then began to tie leather belt around her hip which held her scimitar.

"I'm going with you" declared Cyrus and began to hoist himself out of the bed, but fell back as another wave of nausea rushed through him.

"Apparently your body tells you to stay" stated Anadil without looking up from her ministrations. When finished she glanced up to the lad and said "I'd be much relieved if I knew that you're safe."

"But Ana–" he began, however he was interrupted by his teacher.

"Stop whining!" she instructed strictly and her sky blue orbs glinted sternly. "You reap what you sow; if you hadn't got enough sense to keep yourself out of danger then you deserve to be left behind." Cyrus gazed sourly to the ceiling and seeing this the chronicler's expression softened as well as her tone when she added, "Besides, even though you'll be left behind, you won't be left out from anything. I promise that I will tell you everything later. Now rest and regain your strength." With that Anadil turned away and walked out of the room, but she still heard when Cyrus said 'Take care'. She slowly shook her head as an indulgent smile spread on her features.

* * *

This late of the night the streets of Balbadd were deserted so Anadil didn't encountered anybody. She took great efforts to slip out of the mansion without Mister Ja'far and his two other companions noticing her leave. Her intuition told her that Ja'far and that merchant who called himself Sin weren't completely honest with her. About what they were deceitful, she wasn't sure, on the other hand she was certain that it's better to avoid the dubious trio's suspicion.

She ventured through several empty streets and alleys, steadily moving toward the poorer districts. The young woman turned around a corner and crossed a stone bridge that led her to a separate island that was also a scarcely lit part of the great city. She followed the main road till the fourth junction where she turned right and walked toward the brightest point of the island which –according to her best knowledge– was Cassim's favorite tavern, though that was four years ago.

When she entered the building, she could easily assess that the person she was searching for wasn't there so she walked up to the counter and signed the bartender. After the mustached man arrived she held up a golden coin before him which earned her an inquiring look.

"Direct me to the most precise track to Cassim of the Fog Troupe and soon you'll possess many other twins of this coin." Anadil explained and she saw how greed flashed in the man's eyes as he licked his mouth. He reached out, but he stilled his arm halfway as he scanned the youthful woman's visage in front of him then pulled his limb back and put it onto the countertop.

"And just what would a young missy such as you want with him?" he asked distrustfully.

"I don't want trouble. I merely wish to speak with him" she explained the bartender and after her words silence fell between them. The man tried to determine just what this female truly wanted, whether he can believe her or not.

"You need real money don't you?" she asked, but he didn't confirmed, though the young woman could easily tell that he indeed did, even without his verification. "After all, this paper currency from Kou is practically useless since its value is constantly dropping with each day. But the value of the gold is stable. I can only imagine how much you need some payment of fixed worth. You need money and I need information. I simply must talk with Cassim; it's urgent… If you yourself don't want to tell me a thing it's alright if you're able to notify him thus calling him here somehow; you just have to say that 'Anadil wants to speak with him'. Depending on how fast Cassim would get here, I'm willing to pay up." For a few seconds another wave of muteness followed while then the mustached man and Anadil stared right into each other eyes and finally the man sighed in resignation.

"You really know how to persuade others, aren't you little missy?" he huffed. "Alright, I'll send a nimble pal right away. You can give the payment after you finished with your business with Cassim."

"Very well" she nodded. "Also I'd like some of your best wine as well" she added then turned away from the man and sat down at a nearby table. Her order was brought shortly after that and while drinking she observed how a few of people looked at her spitefully and another few gazed at her with lust in their eyes. Anadil knew she committed an error by showing that gold coin; it was the same as walking up to a robber and asking him directly 'Please rob me'. The chronicler was sure that after she had her talk with Cassim she should be mindful of her surrounding on her way back to her father's mansion.

She just finished one third of the wine when the front door of the tavern has opened and she saw him step in. Their eyes met at once –bright gold and sky blue. For a few moments they merely gazed at each other then –albeit hardly– Anadil turned away to fill her cup and managed to order another goblet while the ill-famed man walked over and took the free seat across from her own. The other chalice arrived and the wandering chronicler poured wine into it almost to its brim then handed it over to Cassim who accepted it without a word and took a sip.

"It's been awhile" he said as greeting.

"Indeed it was" she agreed with a slight smile gracing her lips. "I hate to say something like this, but we should hurry up and drink the wine then get out of here as I unfortunately made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Cassim raised an eyebrow with an almost amused expression.

"Nothing that cannot be solved, I assure you" the young woman told him.

"Flaunting your gold in front of thieves and bandits is rarely a mistake. Rather a death wish" he frowned at Anadil and upon noticing a burly man ogling her in drunken stupor, he angrily narrowed his eyes.

"So the courier told you" stated the chronicler as she leaned back in her chair. "However, I could say: right back at you." This caught Cassim's attention anew and looked right into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Anadil sighed.

"Even though you're an infamous thief from the Fog Troupe you loitering around without disguising your face. I must say you're truly careless, if not then reckless."

"You knew a lot for someone who wasn't here for four years" Cassim grumbled indignantly.

"Just because I wasn't here doesn't mean that I didn't know what was going on here" countered Anadil.

"Is that why you haven't bothered to visit or send a letter or even a simple note?" came his question, his tone demanding. "I thought we're friends." He felt as his ire began to simmer in his chest. To somewhat keep it at bay he quickly gulped down his wine and reached for the jug to refill his cup only to stop in his movement when Anadil's hand touched his own. Cassim didn't look at her, not even when she began to spoke.

"We are" she affirmed, her tone soft. "And your anger is just. That is why I won't ask you to forgive me. I can only hope that one day you'll find it within yourself to do so." With that she retracted her hand and drank from her cup again as the man before her had yet to react to her previous words so those were followed with awkward silence.

"You still didn't tell me you reason" he said, finally breaking the quiet. "Besides, for four years you were just doing fine without coming here. Why did you decide to return now?" At last Cassim looked up, right into her eyes with a penetrating gaze. It unnerved the chronicler a bit, but she figured, she ought to explain him that much.

"It's selfish one" she began while tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I was afraid that if I send any kind of message then my father would be able to track me down through his connections and would forcefully bring me back. I didn't wanted to return or at least not until I could completely stand on my own two feet. But that isn't why I came back." Meanwhile Cassim simply couldn't help but take notice of the slight purpleness under her eyes; she however merely sighed once more then continued. "Apparently I was right about my father having a wide array of connections since a few months ago I received a letter from him even though I was in Remano at the time. He's fallen ill and going to die from it. It was practically his last wish that I return." Finishing her say, Anadil sipped at her wine as Cassim processed the information he received. There was a lull in their talk again though this time it was a more comfortable kind.

"Why were you in Remano?" he asked curiously.

"I was training" the young woman replied truthfully, yet not disclosing more details which earned her a raised eyebrow from the other.

"Like what?" he asked, amusement clear in his glance.

"Swordsmanship and magoi manipulating" she said then calmly drank up the remainder of her liquor while Cassim merely blinked.

"Magoi-what? What even this 'magoi' is? Do talk on a language I understand, will you?" He raised his eyebrow and his bewilderment was very obvious to Anadil who chose to not laugh at him though she could not help but to be amused at his expense. Looking at the other's uncomprehending face she stifled a chuckle and proceeded to explain.

"Magoi is a kind of power that resides in every living being, but only certain people are able to utilize it with the help of certain objects" she told him. "Although even if one capable of that, they have to be careful, because if one uses too much magoi it can leave them extremely exhausted or worse. So magoi could be called as 'life force' as well." While she was speaking she noticed that the young man was keenly listening to her and that sight warmed her from the inside. She always liked this side of Cassim; the side that's was always eager to learn more of the world.

"This sounds quite risky" Cassim mused aloud as he absentmindedly swirled his drink. He looked up and was immediately faced Anadil's piercing stare. To him it was evident she was contemplating something that was related to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Her bright eyes instantly gazed right into his own and that moment Cassim was truly glad at her return. He just realized how much he missed her. Without a doubt she changed, but there was a part of her that didn't; she still liked to share her knowledge, after all, the shine in her eyes made it visible.

"Say" she started, breaking the short quiet. "Would you accompany me when I leave Balbadd again?"

"Huh?" Her question surprised him and, for the moment, he couldn't give an intelligible reply.

"Of course, Hassan and Zaynab are welcomed as well" she continued. "At least I don't have to worry about Cyrus at the times when I have to leave him alone."

"Hey, wait just for a moment! Who's this Cyrus?! Is he your lover?!" Cassim only had to hear another man's name in order for him to break his stunned stupor. Faintly he was aware of an unpleasant feeling that stuck up its head in his chest. It was an emotion he was well acquainted though he usually felt this way when it came to Alibaba. Whilst it was a different kind, it was still jealousy.

"I am most definitely not a pedophile, Cassim" stated Anadil in cold annoyance. Frowning, she elaborated further "He's my apprentice, I met him in Remano. I believe you've already had a slightly dangerous encounter with him." As she was speaking her eyes became sharp and calculating and it was a look Cassim was unfamiliar with on her features. Not leaving a chance for him to speak up, Anadil went on "Which reminds me, Cyrus mentioned something about a man who has a very similar face to mine. Could it be that you've neglected to tell me about my brother being here?" For a single moment the man felt breathless as her demeanor changed into a threatening one; Cassim wanted to reassure her that he planned to eventually telling her, but in the end he couldn't force himself to utter such petty lies and his silence unfolded all she wanted to know.

"It seems I'm not the only one who withholds important details" she remarked softly with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Concerning that you refused to tell me anything about Alibaba's whereabouts during the time I've spent with you, I suppose we're even with this… albeit it wasn't my intention for it to come down to this."

Her words left a pang of guilt in Cassim. He didn't feel sorry for not telling her about Alibaba, he only regretted that his action –or inaction in this case– ended up hurting her. To tell the truth Cassim never felt like sharing Anadil's attention with anyone, especially Alibaba that ever so shining Alibaba! Whilst the two of them were similarly warm, Cassim sensed an underlying strength in the girl, one that seemed to drive her toward accomplishing her goals she set for herself. There might also be a similar force in Alibaba, but in Cassim's opinion, it was too meek and subdued not mentioning the blond's irking optimism that was way too much for his own good. No, Cassim couldn't relate to someone like that, but Anadil was entirely on a different page.

After all, he witnessed how she struggled. True, she and he were members of two different castes, however, because of her being as an illegitimate child she was made to go against such obstacles that were not dealt with by one of lawful born. Anadil made sure to take full advantage of her father's wealth and 'benevolence' and Cassim honestly admired her resourcefulness. What's more, despite her more or less privileged situation she never forgot where she came from and never treated those who were poorer than her like dirt. Instead she shared her knowledge she gained with them and Cassim never forgot, not even for one moment, to whom he should be thankful for being able to read and write though most of his current lackeys are not aware of it.

But despite her innate kindness, Anadil wasn't a saint and she didn't try to pretend to be one; tha t was another reason why he respected her. At the time she first left Balbadd, her harshness was still immature, yet now he could catch a glimpse of it when she understood that he kept Alibaba's whereabouts a secret.

" _She has grown up for sure_ " he thought, smirking inwardly. " _I can't help, but to be amazed by you. Again._ " All those feeling and hopes he deemed forgotten hit him with new force and, for once, the future looked a bit more promising than usual.

* * *

 **Notes:** First of all sorry for the long wait. In nutshell, life was a b!tch thus a lot of things happened and in between those occasions I constantly fought with lack of inspiration. That's why I'm truly grateful to those who faved or follows this story.

To those who are following or marked as a favorite both of my stories, well, let me reassure you that I will continue 'Worthless' as well. Eventually, but definitely as well. So, please, bear with me for a little longer. Thank you and I wish you all happy holiydays!


End file.
